


Token's Room

by phobo



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Drunk Dialing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobo/pseuds/phobo
Summary: I'm just saying, you could do better.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak (Implied), Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 37





	Token's Room

“Doing this again, Clyde?” 

I closed my eyes and suddenly my head was spinning. I wasn’t sure if it was the buzzing in my ears or my shitty phone signal, but as soon as I heard that voice it didn’t matter. He sounded calm, but I could tell he was irritated.

Wait, what the heck was he talking about?

“Huh…?” I breathed out, barely audible. I sunk further into the goose down duvet as I struggled to keep my eyes open. They focused in and out on the bedroom door with light flitting in from the hallway.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” He was ridged, like a disappointed parent. It was a tone I never heard him use before.

“Whadda you, a cop? Das not important…” I muttered. I really wasn’t sure how much I’d drank. I just knew it was a lot. "I jus’ needed ta hear your voice…”

I nestled into the purple satin sheets. The way the lamp on the bedside table illuminated them was pretty. Apart from that, the room was dim. Laying on my other side, I looked out the window and turned my eyes up to the waning crescent moon. The sky was lit up by just the right amount of starlight. If Craig was there with me, I’d pull him to the window and describe all the constellations in detail. All the stars that I’d memorized, just for him.

“I’m sure. You know I was sleeping, right?”

Seriously? What time was it?

“Sorry… you ‘lone?” My heart sped up at the thought of _him_ being there. Laying next to Craig. Relishing in what he’d stolen.

“Yeah, I’m alone.”

I exhaled. The constellations were dancing in the browns of my half-lidded eyes and I looked to Scorpius for comfort.

“I fuckin’ love you, Craig.” I flopped over and tucked my right palm into my sleeve. Nervous habit, I guess.

“You don’t love me dude, you’re straight.” And there he goes again, thinking he knows everything about everything.

“Mmm gay for you, though.” My eyes fluttered shut and those sweet, sweet memories flooded back. Thinking about that toned body and those cold blue eyes was starting to make me sweat.

“Just because you fucked me doesn’t make you gay for me.”

“But Craaaaig it’s true!” I whined, trying to sound at least a little bit sexy. “Okayokayokay then how abooooouuut I let you fuck me?” The warmth hit my stomach and I felt prickly all over. Good prickly. “Lemme come over right now, and you can do whatever ya want to me… Would you like that, daddy? Please, jus’ lemme—”

“Okay, that’s _enough_. You don’t get to call me that.” Anger. That’s what _that_ was. An emotion I’d see in him plenty of times, but it was rarely ever directed at me. “I’ve been with Tweek for almost two years now. I’m getting tired of this.”

“Ughhhhh seriously?” My eyes almost rolled to the back of my head. “Fuuuck Tweek, man!” I flopped onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. My next words came out small and crackly.

“I… I could make you so happy, Craig. An’ I’m sicka actin’ like everythin’s okay. ‘Cause ‘m not okay…” My eyes were wide open now. Like my brain was hyperaware of what was going down and it was forcing me to stay awake.

He didn’t respond, so I continued.

"I miss your touch, I miss making love to you…”

“We never made love. We fucked. Like three times.”

There were tears tugging at the corners of my eyes now. I brought my covered palm up to my mouth and my words came out all muffled. “‘m in love with you…”

“If I had known this was going to happen, I would have never done it.”

I squeezed my eyes shut but they kept fucking leaking and you could hear it in the shaking of my voice. “…You don’ mean that, Craig…”

“I wish we could go back to just being friends. I’m sick of being woken up at all hours of the night by your drunk ass.” He paused. His next words sounded sad. “It’s not like you’ll even remember this conversation. It’s pointless to try and talk to you right now.”

I was so drunk and overwhelmed with emotion that my teeth were chattering. I was staining the duvet with my stupid tears. I wasn’t sure if I should feel heartbroken, humiliated, or both. So I clutched my shaking forehead and cried weakly into the phone for what felt like an eternity. I could hear Craig’s breathing on the other end. He didn’t say anything, just listened. It would have been the most soothing thing in the world, if it weren’t for the circumstances. But I shut my eyes and listened to it and did my best to breathe.

Finally, I blinked through the last of my tears and whimpered, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

I hung up before he did. It felt selfish, wasting his time like that. I feel like maybe if I didn’t hang up, he would have stayed awake the whole night with me. The thought made me happy but everything still hurt.

Before I knew it, I heard some shuffling and Token opened the bedroom door with the biggest bowl of popcorn I’d ever seen in my life. The room was flooded with light for only a moment before it was submerged back into darkness.

And as if he was a freaking mind reader or something, it was like he knew. Just by looking at me. And he had this weird look on his face, like he pitied me.

“Oh come on Clyde, I left the room for fifteen minutes…”

He put the popcorn down on the bedside table and sat next to my curled up figure. He could see the tears in my eyes that hadn’t gone away yet, and the phone in my hand that I was gripping for dear life. I looked back at him, but barely.

He took his hand and raked it through my matted hair. He tried his best to smile. “You still wanna watch that movie? It’ll get your mind off him.”

I gracelessly raised my head off the pillow. Snot dripped from my nose and I wiped it on my sleeve. “Token, why doesn’t he love me?” My voice was still painful sloppy. I was surprised he understood it at all.

He rested his hands in his lap and sighed. “It’s not all black and white. You know he loves you, dude.”

“I know, I jus’… need him to love me like I love him.”

He breathed out a sad laugh and shook his head. “I know it feels that way right now. Sometimes love doesn’t always work out how you want it to. Sometimes it really hurts. Sometimes… the person you love ends up loving someone else. And it’s one of the worst feelings in the world.”

Token glanced up at me with a look I couldn’t put a name to, then quickly looked away. “But, I know Craig really cares about you. And it hurts him when you pull stuff like this.”

“I know…” I looked down at my phone in my lap, ashamed. “I’m a total ass, huh?”

He tossed an arm around my hunched shoulders. “It’s one of your best traits, if you ask me.”

I lifted my head and offered him an appreciative smile. It was small, but a smile nonetheless.

“Thanks, Token. Now uh, how ‘bout that movie?”


End file.
